Situaciones de la Vida
by x.Anami.x
Summary: Akane está cansada de siempre ser humillada. Cansada de nunca ser lo suficientemente buena. Un accidente hará que las cosas tomen un rumbo diferente y muestre a la verdadera Akane. Capítulo 3
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para inventar esta loca historia. No tengo ningún beneficio económico de esto xD.

_**Capítulo 1**_

—Idiota —murmuró Akane enojada mientras miraba fijamente a su prometido—. Idiota mujeriego, sólo le interesa que las mujeres anden detrás suyo para subirle ese estúpido ego que tiene.

Ella siguió mirándolo mal durante largo rato. ¿Cómo era posible que todos los días pasara la misma escena? ¿Qué tan indeciso era él como para no decir de una vez a cual de todas escogía? Se sonrojó notablemente, no es que a ella le importara de todos modos. Sólo se preocupaba por ellas, andar corriendo detrás de un idiota indeciso todo el día debía ser frustrante.

Ranma sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, se sacudió tratando de alejar la rara sensación de estupor. Giró la cabeza para encontrarse unos ojos color avellana mirándolo de una forma no muy buena.

—¡Diablos! Esta niña boba debe estar pensando cualquier cosa, como siempre —pensó.

Con el sonido del timbre anunciando el término del almuerzo, el joven de trenza logró zafarse de sus pegajosas prometidas con la excusa del pronto regreso del profesor. Vio como se marchaban discutiendo entre ellas con quien él tendría una cita mañana, lo peor del asunto es que él no quería ninguna cita con ellas ni hoy ni mañana ni nunca. ¿Porqué estas chicas no entendían un No como respuesta? Caminando despacio se ubicó en el banco de al lado de Akane.

—Oye, Akane... —la llamó tratando de dirigir la atención de Akane de la ventana hacia él—. No es mi culpa que ellas siempre vengan.

—Como si me importara lo que ellas o tú deciden hacer —dijo fulminándolo con la mirada—, sólo trata de no meterme en tus líos.

—Estás celosa, ¿verdad? —comentó con burla el peli-negro—. No deberías estarlo…

—¡Claro que no estoy celosa! ¡Idiota! Por mi haz lo que quieras con tus prometidas bonitas —dijo Akane dejando en evidencia sus notables celos—. ¿Por qué me pondría yo celosa de un idiota insensible como tú?

—Boba, ¿quién estaría interesado en una bruta como tú? Sólo el idiota de Kuno —comentó con burla Ranma.

Todos giraron sus cabezas hacia la dirección proveniente de un gran estruendo. No fue de gran sorpresa encontrar a Ranma estampado contra su banco con un gran mazo arriba de su cabeza. En realidad esa situación no era una novedad, por lo tanto no le prestaron tanta atención. La clase siguió su rumbo normal en cuanto el profesor llegó al aula.

Ranma caminaba por la baranda con las manos en los bolsillos como siempre hacía de camino a casa. Fijando su vista todo el tiempo en Akane. —Boba —refunfuñó.

—¿¡Qué dijiste idiota!? —gritó Akane parando en mitad del camino—. No es culpa mía que te hayan castigado.

Ranma saltó de la baranda al piso hasta quedando frente a Akane. —¿Cómo que no? El profesor me acusó de dormir en clases y solamente estaba así contra el banco por culpa tuya.

—El que tengan ese concepto de ti no es responsabilidad mía, bobo —agregó la peli-azul mientras retomaba el camino a casa—. De todas formas el golpe bien merecido lo tenías.

—No se de que concepto hablas —comentó cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza siguiendo Akane en su trayectoria—. Y no es como si hubiera mentido, tú estabas celosa.

Akane paró en seco para darse vuelta y encarar a Ranma. —Y tú eres un idiota engreído que necesita que las mujeres anden detrás de ti todo el tiempo.

—Pero... pero yo no dije eso —murmuró asustado Ranma por la actitud de Akane—. A mi no me interesan que ellas estén detrás de mí todo el tiempo…

—Pues no lo aparentas —susurró Akane enojada—. Nunca te decides por ninguna de tus prometidas.

—Lo dices como si tu no fueras una de mis prometidas —refunfuñó el peli-negro con los brazos cruzados—, boba.

—Si tú sabes que el compromiso fue arreglado por nuestros padres —susurró la peli-azul con sus mejillas comenzando a encenderse—. ¿O acaso para ti no lo es?

—¿Para ti lo es? —preguntó Ranma jugando tímidamente con sus dedos.

—Yo…yo pregunté primero —respondió Akane con sus mejillas sonrojadas—. Di tu.

Ranma miró fijo hacia Akane. Se veía hermosa, sus mejillas sonrojadas atenuando sus ojos color avellana, esperando una respuesta por parte de él. Decidió acercarse un poco más hacia ella para apreciarla mejor. —Akane…yo…—cualquier cosa que fuera a decir quedó atragantada en su garganta en cuanto recibió un golpe fuerte en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver, de un momento al otro, a su prometido tirado en el piso. —¿Pero qué? —pronunció aún con desconcierto, el cual se esfumó al levantar la vista y encontrar frente a ella a la "adorable" prometida china del idiota de su prometido.

—¡Chica violenta no entender que Ranma ser mío! —gritó Shampoo mientras lanzaba un bombori en contra de Akane.

La joven Tendo se preparó para defenderse del objeto, cuando inesperadamente su prometido salió a desviar el bombori. —¡Ranma! ¡No necesito que tu me defiendas, puedo hacerlo sola! —le gritó.

—¡No digas tonterías! —le gritó Ranma a su prometida—. Sabes que ellas son muy fuertes, no podrías contra ellas.

—Estás diciendo que no soy lo suficientemente buena, ¿verdad? —gritó Akane totalmente enojada—. Te crees que soy muy débil, ¿no? Que soy una inútil incapaz de hacer frente a tus lindas y fuertes prometidas…

—¡Diablos, Akane! Yo no dije eso —correspondió al grito el joven Saotome.

—Ya dijiste suficiente… —respondió Akane con la cabeza gacha mientras se giraba dispuesta a seguir su camino a casa—. Entendí muy bien.

Ranma dio un paso dispuesto a seguirla cuando tuvo que saltar para esquivar una sombrilla que iba derecho a él. Giró para encontrarse a unos no muy contentos Ryoga y Mouse que lo acusaban de maltratar a Akane y de abusar del cariño de Shampoo respectivamente. —¡Mierda! Con estos idiotas molestándome no podré alcanzar a Akane… no entiendo porque se enojó ahora —pensó mientras esquivaba los golpes de ambos chicos.

Shampoo miró como los tres chicos peleaban, atentos cada uno a los movimientos del otro. Se fijó en que Akane se estaba marchando y decidió que eso no podía permitirlo, mucho menos si la había encontrado en una posición demasiado cerca de Ranma. —Shampoo no poder dejar que esto quedar así —murmuró enojada.

Akane tomó rumbo hacia su casa no muy feliz. Había sido humillada una vez más por su prometido. Pero… ¿podría ella haber esperado otra cosa? No, si ella sabía que para él ella no era nada en comparación de sus otras prometidas. El muy idiota no era capaz de ver que ella podía defenderse sola. Se paró en seco en cuanto sintió una sensación rara, saltó rápida y ágil hacia la derecha. Miró el lugar donde segundos antes había estado para encontrarlo roto por un bombori. —¿Pero qué diablos? —preguntó Akane entre desconcierto y enojo.

—Shampoo no permitir que tu escapar —dijo la amazona recuperando su bombori del suelo roto—. Akane no entender que Ranma ser esposo de Shampoo, chica violenta no poder estar cerca de Ranma.

—¿Pero de que estas hablando? —contestó Akane enojada—, puedes quedarte con Ranma, él no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

—Chica violenta mentir mal —dijo Shampoo mirando desafiante a la peli-azul—. ¿Querer luchar o ser cobarde?

—Claro que quiero —Akane contestó poniéndose en posición de lucha—. Yo no soy cobarde.

Shampoo sonrió y se lanzó al ataque. Tiró un puñetazo directo al estómago de Akane que sorpresivamente para ella, fue esquivado por la peli-azul. Gruñó un par de maldiciones en chino para luego probar con otros pares de golpes contra Akane.

Akane saltó un par de pasos lejos de Shampoo, con una mano sosteniéndose el estómago. ¡Maldición! Shampoo había logrado acertarle un golpe certero. Intentando recuperar el aliento, respiró con fuerza, tratando de contener el mayor aire que sus pulmones le permitieran. Pero esto no iba a hacer que desistiera de la lucha, era su oportunidad de demostrar que no era tan débil como todos la creian. Vio como la amazona la miraba con burla en sus ojos. ¡Diablos!, no podía permitir esto. Soltándose el estómago, se volvió a colocar en posición de ataque dispuesta a seguir con la lucha. Shampoo la retaba con la mirada, invitándola a seguir, y Akane sonrió dispuesta a hacerlo. Era su turno de lanzar un golpe.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida al ver que ya no estaba en frente de Shampoo justo en el momento en que se dirigía a atacarla. —¿Pero que…? —giró su cabeza para encontrarse a su prometido cargándola lejos de la zona donde anteriormente se encontraban a grandes saltos—. ¡Ranma! ¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer esto? ¡No puedes sacarme así de una pelea idiota!

Ranma aterrizó unos metros lejos de la zona donde antes estaban, dejó a Akane enfrente de él. —¡Tonta! No puedes pelear contra Shampoo, ella es muy fuerte.

—¡Eres un idiota Ranma! —gritó Akane entre enojada y triste.

—Saotome eres un cobarde, huyes de la batalla —gritó Mouse interrumpiendo—, no puedes huir así.

—Akane escapar de pelea —llegó la amazona gritando al lugar donde ellos se encontraban ahora.

—Yo no escapé de nada —contestó enojada la peli-azul—, el idiota de Ranma no me dejó continuar. Pero estoy dispuesta a terminarla.

—¡Shampoo basta! Akane no continuará peleando contra ti —gritó Ranma interponiéndose entre ambas chicas.

—No te interpongas Ranma —murmuró Akane dirigiéndose hacia Shampoo.

Shampoo sonrió y con bombori en mano comenzó a atacar a Akane. La peli-azul esquivaba como podía cada ataque pero no era una tarea fácil, la amazona contaba con una agilidad mayor a la de ella y atacaba con un objeto, esto dificultaba mucho más la situación. Pero no se daba por vencida, se defendía y trataba de proporcionar un golpe cada vez que veía la oportunidad. Cayó arrodillada al suelo en cuanto sintió un agudo dolor en vientre, ¡diablos!, otra vez Shampoo había logrado pegarle y ella no había podido hacer nada. No había sido capaz de defenderse. Ranma llegó enseguida, con Mouse detrás de él. ¡Mierda! Había vuelto a quedar como alguien débil. Se levantó, dio la vuelta, y retomó su camino, nuevamente, a casa. Iba a paso lento, podía empezar a escuchar la discusión de Ranma y Shampoo pero no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

—Ranma ser tonto —gritó la amazona apuntándolo con su bombori—. Ser oportunidad de deshacer de chica violenta. Shampoo ganar ¿o Ranma preferir Akane?

—No…no d-digas tonterías Shampoo —tartamudeó Ranma—, sólo no es necesario que pelees…

—Ranma interrumpir lucha —dijo Shampoo—. Ser deshonor para Shampoo.

Ranma vio como Shampoo se preparaba para continuar con la lucha, parecía dispuesta a no dejar que las cosas quedaran así. Observó como la amazona se iba en su bicicleta por el camino tomado por Akane. ¡Diablos! ¿Porqué demonios seguía todavía parado ahí si hasta Mouse había decidido seguir a la joven china?

—¡Mierda! Shampoo va por Akane —pensó Ranma mientras corría para alcanzarla.

Shampoo iba lo más deprisa que podía en su bicicleta, no podía dejar que Akane escapara esta vez. Escuchaba los gritos del idiota de Mouse que la seguía. ¿Cómo podía pensar que ella iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta? Ranma estaba últimamente mucho tiempo con Akane, eso no podía seguir así. Sonrió cuando la divisó a lo lejos. Genial, este era el momento indicado. Recogió el bombori del canasto de su bicicleta y saltó de ella en dirección a Akane que se encontraba de espaldas mientras caminaba sin saber nada de lo que estaba aconteciendo.

Ranma vio claramente los movimientos de Shampoo, le iba a pegar por la espalda a Akane. ¡Diablos! No podía dejar que ocurriera eso. Dio un salto hacia la baranda para desde ahí impulsarse con otro gran salto directo a Shampoo. La intención de Ranma era detenerla pero debido al impulso de ambos, chocaron logrando que el bombori se desprendiera de las manos de la amazona y tomara rumbo propio hacia Akane.

Mouse trató de detener el dichoso objeto con una cadena que sacó de su traje pero sólo logró darle más impulso del que ya tenía.

—¡Akane! —gritó Ranma frustrado por la situación.

Al escuchar un grito con su nombre Akane giró algo desconcertada. El impacto fue inmediato, el golpe fue directo contra la parte superior de su cara. Sintió que un dolor muy fuerte la invadía, la vista comenzaba a nublársele, un dolor punzante dominaba toda su cabeza y las piernas parecían perder su fuerza. Sintió como se desvanecía completamente en ese momento. Lo último que sintió antes de perder la consciencia fue el dolor del golpe que recibió su cabeza al impactar contra el suelo.

Continuará…

Notas de la autora: Bueno, gracias si leyeron. Cualquier duda, critica u opinión que tenga estoy dispuesta a aceptarla. Si notan algún error o ven algo que puedo arreglar no duden en decírmelo. Me estoy adentrando a este mundo de los fanfictions y las opiniones son importantes.

Sobre el capítulo, se que no dice mucho todavía, es el primero. Luego se irá notando más la trama.

Quiero darle gracias a mis pre-lectoras _**San-chan**_ y _**Gina**_. Muchas gracias, su ayuda y apoyo fueron importantes para mí.

Espero sus comentarios, gracias por leer.

Besos, Anami.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para inventar esta loca historia. No tengo ningún beneficio económico de esto xD.

—_¡Akane! —gritó Ranma frustrado por la situación._

_Al escuchar un grito con su nombre Akane giró algo desconcertada. El impacto fue inmediato, el golpe fue directo contra la parte superior de su cara. Sintió que un dolor muy fuerte la invadía, la vista comenzaba a nublársele, un dolor punzante dominaba toda su cabeza y las piernas parecían perder su fuerza. Sintió como se desvanecía completamente en ese momento. Lo último que sintió antes de perder la consciencia fue el dolor del golpe que recibió su cabeza al impactar contra el suelo._

_**Capítulo 2**_

Ranma miró paralizado el cuerpo de Akane contra el suelo. Se levantó y corriendo se dirigió hacia donde ella se encontraba. La llamó suavemente mientras la sacudía un poco, pero no logró obtener respuesta alguna. Parpadeó algo impactado aún por la situación. Rápidamente cargó a Akane a su espalda y sin pensarlo mucho se puso en carrera hacia la clínica del Dr. Tofu.

Mouse miró a Ranma correr. Giró su cabeza para fijar su vista en Shampoo, la vio quieta en su lugar, con la vista fija en donde anteriormente había estado Akane.

Shampoo parpadeó y suspiró sonoramente, ella no había pensado que las cosas tendrían este rumbo. Ella solo quería que Ranma se diera cuenta que ella era la mujer indicada para él. Pero… ¡diablos! Ranma jamás le perdonaría esto, lo sabía. Había notado la misma situación que aquella vez, la misma desesperación y angustia por parte de Ranma de ver tirada a Akane. Suspiró nuevamente, no podía seguirlo, eso empeoraría las cosas.

—¿Deberíamos seguirlos? —preguntó Mouse rompiendo el silencio.

Shampoo fijó su vista en el chico pato, podía ver un rastro de preocupación por la peli-azul. —Ser mejor que no. Shampoo tener que volver a restaurante, necesitar hablar con bisabuela —respondió la joven china antes de salir corriendo en sentido contrario al que había tomado Ranma.

—Esperemos que esto no se complique —murmuró Mouse antes de seguir a la joven china rumbo al restaurante.

————————————————————————————————-

Ranma iba lo más deprisa que sus piernas le permitían. ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo había pasado esto? ¿Cómo había permitido él que esto le pasara a Akane? No la había podido defender, era un idiota. No debió dejar ni por un segundo que su prometida se enfrentara a Shampoo, no debió ni siquiera haber considerado la idea. Pero no, había sido tan idiota como siempre.

—Akane… —murmuró el joven al ver que la chica seguía sin reaccionar—, no te preocupes, no te pasará nada.

Pero no obtuvo, nuevamente, respuesta alguna. Ella seguía inconsciente, sin responder nada de lo que él le dijera. Odiaba estas situaciones. ¿Por qué siempre ella resultaba lastimada? ¿Por qué nunca llegaba a defenderla? ¿Por qué tenía que vivir otra vez una situación así? Él se juró que nunca más Akane volvería a estar en peligro. Había fallado a su palabra. ¡Mierda! Se sentía tan mal, pero no había tiempo para estas cosas. Debía llegar lo antes posible a lo del Dr. Tofu.

————————————————————————————————-

Kasumi se dirigió a la sala una vez más pero no los encontró. Estaba extrañada, Ranma y Akane todavía no llegaban y la cena estaría lista en cualquier momento. Vio bajar por las escaleras a Nabiki pero ni rastros de ambos jóvenes.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó desinteresada Nabiki a su hermana mayor—. ¿La cena ya está lista?

—Akane y Ranma no han llegado todavía —contestó algo preocupada Kasumi—, ¿no sabes nada de ellos?

—La última vez que los vi se dirigían hacia aquí —dijo Nabiki mientras se sentaba y comía una galleta—. Deben andar por ahí, ya sabes, seguro alguna prometida de Ranma los siguió y nuestra hermanita debe estar siguiéndolos.

—¿Tu crees? —preguntó con preocupación la mayor—, de todas formas los esperaremos para cenar.

La atención de las hermanas Tendo se dirigió en ese momento hacia el ruido proveniente de la cocina. Se miraron extrañadas para luego dirigirse al lugar proveniente del escándalo. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver en el suelo una taza rota en pedazos. La taza de Akane. Kasumi revisó el lugar de donde cuelgan las tazas pero no vio que el gancho que sujetara la taza de la menor de las Tendo estuviera flojo o algo por el estilo.

—Debió haber soplado un viento fuerte —murmuró Nabiki, no creyéndose sus propias palabras—, o el maestro Happosai debió haber pasado por aquí…

Kasumi asintió no convencida realmente de las palabras de su hermana. No sabía la razón pero sentía una extraña sensación en el pecho. Saltó un poco sorprendida al escuchar el teléfono sonar. Vio como su hermana se dirigió rápido a atenderlo.

—¿Si? Ah, hola dr. —murmuraba Nabiki al teléfono—, ¿qué pasa? ¿Akane? ¿Cómo? ya mismo vamos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Kasumi en cuanto su hermana colgó el teléfono.

—El Dr. Tofu llamó, dijo que Ranma llevó a Akane inconsciente —contestó Nabiki—. Iré a buscar a papá y a los demás.

—Yo también voy —dijo la mayor de las Tendo.

Nabiki rió algo nerviosa, no era buena idea que su hermana fuera. —Mejor espera aquí, cualquier noticia te avisaremos.

Kasumi vio como todos se marchaban. Ella sólo esperaba que su hermana estuviera bien…

————————————————————————————————-

Ranma estaba sentado esperando que el doctor saliera a darle alguna noticia. No podía esperar así, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando. Recordó como apenas llegó con el dr. Tofu, este se comunicó a su casa para avisar lo ocurrido y luego se encerró en una habitación con Akane sin dejarlo estar presente.

—Akane… —susurró Ranma con la cabeza entre sus manos—. Si yo hubiera…

El joven Saotome se vio solo una vez más. La imagen de Akane presente en cada momento. Tenía la misma sensación que _aquella_ vez, aquella maldita vez. ¿Cómo había podido permitir que pasara de vuelta? La pregunta rondando siempre por su cabeza, torturándolo. Se repetía una y otra vez lo inútil que había sido, no pudo ser capaz de defender a su prometida. Era su deber y no había podido cumplirlo. Se odiaba en ese momento, se detestaba. Giró su rostro al percibir unos ruidos rompiendo el silencio.

—Ranma, hijo —dijo Nodoka llegando hacia el joven Saotome para sentarse a su lado—. No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

Ranma sonrió agradeciendo las palabras de su madre. —Gracias mamá, eso espero —murmuró.

—¡Ranma! ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Nabiki llegando hacia donde se encontraban Nodoka y Ranma.

—Yo… —susurró el joven siendo incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Oh, no, mi hija —lloraba el señor Soun mientras se abrazaba a un panda—. Mi pobre hija, no puede estar pasándole esto a mi niña.

Ranma suspiró y se quedó en silencio, ignorando las palabras de todos. Necesitaba pensar, algo raro en él, sonrió irónicamente. Eso es algo que Akane diría. Sólo necesitaba que el Dr. Tofu saliera ya mismo para decirle que pasaba, no podría aguantar mucho más.

Nodoka miró a su hijo, no se lo veía bien. No sabía que había pasado con exactitud pero conocía lo suficiente a Ranma como para saber que se sentiría responsable y que, seguro, estaría maldiciéndose y culpándose a si mismo. Para ella eran tan obvios los sentimientos de Ranma y Akane. Sabía los tercos que eran estos chicos y que aunque negaran todo el cariño que se tenían, ella sabía que existía.

—Ranma no te preocupes —dijo Nodoka mientras miraba dulcemente a su hijo, tratando de reconfortarlo—, Akane es una chica fuerte, ella saldrá bien de esto.

Ranma asintió recuperando algo más de confianza. Se levantó enseguida en cuanto vio al Dr. Tofu salir de la habitación. —Doctor, dígame, ¿qué pasa? ¿Akane está bien? ¿Despertó? —preguntó de forma ansiosa.

Nodoka sonrió y se dirigió al Doctor. —Doctor, ¿Akane está bien? —preguntó amablemente.

El Dr. Tofu se acomodó los lentes y suspiró de una manera no muy agradable a la vista de Ranma. —Está durmiendo, en cualquier momento despertará…

—¿Pued-d… podemos pasar a verla? —preguntó Ranma corrigiéndose.

—Necesitan saber algo —dijo el Doctor algo preocupado—. Akane recibió un duro golpe…

—¿Pero está bien? —preguntó ya al borde del colapso el joven de trenza.

—Pues…el daño fue… —dijo el doctor con los nervios dominándolo—, fue en los nervios ópticos así que…

—Sea claro doctor —comentó Ranma ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que poseía en estos momentos—, no todos entendemos lo que usted dice…

Nabiki se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho el doctor. Ella recordaba haber escuchado algo así en el algún lugar. Abrió los ojos sorprendida al recordar que había visto el tema en el colegio. —¿Quiere decir que mi hermana esta ciega? —preguntó.

El doctor Tofu en respuesta sólo trago en seco…

Continuará…

Notas de la autora: Jeje bueno, acá está No se cuanto tardé en actualizar, empecé el cole de vuelta y me agobia xD. Quiero agradecerle a todas esas personas que me dejaron comentarios, realmente fueron más de los que esperaba (esperaba como 5 max) Asi que gracias por sus comentarios.

Como siempre agradecer a mis pre-lectoras **Gina** y **Sanna** (xDD). Que me ayudan, gracias

Besos! Nos leemos

Anami


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para inventar esta loca historia. No tengo ningún beneficio económico de esto xD.

_Nabiki se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho el doctor. Ella recordaba haber escuchado algo así en el algún lugar. Abrió los ojos sorprendida al recordar que había visto el tema en el colegio. —¿Quiere decir que mi hermana está ciega? —preguntó._

_El doctor Tofú en respuesta sólo tragó en seco…_

_**Capítulo 3**_

—¿¡Cómo que ciega!? —preguntó Ranma sintiendo que la situación ya lo superaba por completo.

La vista del doctor Tofú recorrió a los presentes antes de posarse definitivamente en el joven de la trenza. —Es probable Ranma. Las posibilidades de que Akane quede ciega son muchas…

—¿Por qué? —Ranma se sentía desolado, su mundo había tomado un rumbo completamente distinto en menos de un día—. No lo entiendo…

—Ranma… —murmuró Nodoka al observar a su hijo—. Doctor, ¿está seguro de esto? ¿No hay nada que pueda hacerse?

—No dije que Akane esté ciega, ella aún no ha despertado —contestó el doctor meditando la situación—, eso no lo sabremos hasta que ella despierte…

—¿Y si ella se despierta en cualquier momento? —preguntó con un deje de preocupación Nabiki—. No creo que tarde mucho en despertar…

—Dentro de un par de horas despertará, le apliqué unos calmantes para que descanse bien —dijo el Dr. Tofú—, también le coloqué una venda alrededor de los ojos que la ayudará a recuperarse mejor.

Nodoka estaba incrédula, jamás se hubieran esperado algo así. Akane tenía una luz propia única, no se merecía sufrir algo así, pero lamentablemente ella no era nadie para cuestionar las decisiones del destino. Observó atentamente a todos; Nabiki estaba muy pensativa, seguramente no queriendo perder las esperanzas que aún quedaban, ella era una chica muy tenaz y lista pero aún así pudo notar la preocupación que la invadía. Su esposo trataba de consolar a Soun que se veía muy deprimido y lloraba a lágrima suelta maldiciendo el destino de su niña. Ranma… él estaba sentado con la cabeza entre sus manos, escondiendo su cara de todos, pero ella no necesitaba ver su rostro para saber lo que estaba sintiendo su hijo en estos momentos; sentía la desesperación, miedo, angustia y enojo que emanaban de él.

Ranma se encontraba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos… Era un inútil… ¡Mierda, qué sí lo era! Akane era su prometida y no había sido capaz de defenderla, una vez más la perjudicada terminaba siendo ella. Akane tenía razón, era un cobarde, si él le hubiera dejado claro a Shampoo a quien había elegido como prometida nada de esto estaría pasando. ¡No era más que su maldita culpa! Si ella llegaba a quedar ciega no se lo perdonaría jamás…

—Ranma, hijo —sintió la mano de su madre en su hombro, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones—, ten fe; no pierdas las esperanzas, aférrate a que todo saldrá bien, Akane te va a necesitar demasiado. Debes transmitirle esperanza y apoyarla…

—Tu madre tiene razón Ranma, Akane tiene esperanzas —le sonrió el doctor, tratando de trasmitirle seguridad.

Ranma hizo una mueca que prometía ser una sonrisa. —Sí, es verdad. Seguramente esa marimacho estará pegándome mañana mismo… ¿Puedo pasar a verla doctor?

Tofú lo meditó unos segundos, pero consideró que tanto como a Akane como a Ranma les haría bien sentir al otro cerca, ellos tenían una conexión especial. —Pasa Ranma, cualquier cosa me avisas.

—Gracias doctor —fue lo último que dijo antes de introducirse al cuarto en donde se encontraba su prometida.

————————————————————————————————-

Ranma llevaba alrededor de una hora sentado al lado de la cama donde Akane descansaba profundamente. No había parado de contemplarla, era increíble lo pacífica y tranquila que se veía cuando dormía. Sonrió de medio lado, no era la primera vez que tenía el gusto de observarla así, muchas veces había entrado a la habitación de ella a hurtadillas para sacar al cerdo de Ryoga y no había podido evitar quedarse cautivado por ella. Sin embargo, lo único que esperaba en estos momentos es que ella se despertara.

—Niña boba si me hubieras hecho caso no estarías así —murmuró Ranma deseando que ella se levantara en ese instante, le gritara que era un estúpido insensible y lo golpeara, pero no… ella seguía acostada.

Apretó el puño con ira y frustración mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos. —Maldición, Akane… despierta.

La miró sin percibir ningún cambio en ella, lanzó un suspiro suave y lastimoso mientras llevaba su mano al cabello de Akane, acomodándole unos mechones rebeldes que le tapaban parte del rostro. Su mano fue descendiendo desde la frente, pasando por los vendajes que se encontraban tapando esos hermosos ojos color avellana, hasta detenerse en la mejilla de ella, propinándole suaves caricias.

————————————————————————————————-

Akane comenzó a sentir como poco a poco lograba salir de un largo sueño, no veía luz, no veía nada, solamente una terrible oscuridad que invadía todo. El constante dolor punzante en su cabeza le recordaba el magullado estado en el que se encontraba y lo pesado que sentía cada milímetro de su cuerpo; intentar mover siquiera un músculo costaba y dolía demasiado.

Podía percibir una voz hablándole, pero no lograba distinguir que decía, ni quien era. Su mente le indicaba que estaba despierta, pero su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar, dejándola sumergida en un estado de semiconciencia.

Tomando aire, respiró profundo tratando de agudizar sus sentidos, sobre todo el auditivo. Concentrada logró percibir que la voz se trataba de Ranma, aún no entendía lo que decía pero era un avance. Sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco al sentir que la mano que Ranma tenía posicionada sobre su mejilla cambió su dirección para ascender hasta llegar a su cabello. No lograba identificar lo que estaba haciendo, sólo percibía unas caricias muy suaves que lograban hacerle sentir pequeños escalofríos que le erizaban la piel.

—Anda Akane, despierta…

Sonrió interiormente por fin lograba escuchar con claridad a su prometido. —Vamos marimacho, no querrás estar todo el día ahí, ¿no? Mira que nunca se ha hablado de una bella durmiente que sea un marimacho…

¡Idiota! Era un maldito idiota insensible, ¿¡cómo se atrevía a decirle eso!? En cuanto pudiera moverse le daría su merecido por bobo. Nuevamente sintió a Ranma acomodándole el flequillo, disipando así gran parte de la ira que tenía en esos momentos.

—Bella durmiente… —escuchó murmurar muy bajo a su prometido, mientras su piel se estremecía por el contacto que él había iniciado; los dedos de Ranma habían comenzado un recorrido por sus labios, acariciándolos, delineando cada parte de ellos. Akane sentía como su corazón latía a un ritmo desbocado, parecía que en cualquier momento se escaparía de su pecho.

De repente sintió que toda la magia que estaba sintiendo se desvanecía al momento que Ranma rompía el contacto y lo escuchó gritar entre nervioso e histérico; —¿¡Pero quién querría besar a un marimacho pecho planos!?

Akane pudo sentir como la pesadez, que estaba instalada por todo su cuerpo, desaparecía en un instante permitiéndole sentarse en la cama al mismo tiempo que propinaba un certero puñetazo en la cara de su estúpido prometido. —¡Idiota insensible! ¡Cómo si yo quisiera que me besaras!

—Siempre tan bruta, Akane —susurró Ranma, no pudiendo esconder una sonrisa, mientras se tocaba la zona afectada por el _dulce_ toque de su prometida—. Mira que pegarme marimacho, así jamás encontrarás esposo…

—¿¡Quién dijo que yo quiero un esposo!? Idiota, no creas que… —se detuvo Akane en cuanto sintió que no podía abrir sus ojos, llevó sus manos hacia ellos y encontró que estaban vendados—. ¿Por qué tengo vendas en los ojos?

—No te la quites, espera a que venga el doctor Tofú —le decía el joven mientras hacía que se recostara de vuelta en la cama—, sólo son por… seguridad, porque te estaban curando… y eso.

—Está bien, es sólo que no lo había notado, estaba despierta pero mi cuerpo se encontraba muy pesado y no podía moverme hasta que te escuché… —terminó la oración algo enojada recordando lo que había dicho su prometido.

—¿D-despierta? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Q-qué escuchaste? —murmuraba nervioso.

Akane sintió como sus mejillas ardían, seguramente estaba sonrojada. —Pues… d-desde que… este… decías lo de la b-bella…

—¡Akane, hija! —entró gritando Soun mientras la abrazaba efusivamente y se largaba a llorar sin restricciones—. No hagas esto, no nos dejes solos, no te quedes ciega…

—Papá, estoy bien—respondía sonriendo mientras consolaba a su padre, siempre era tan exagerado, pero de pronto las palabras de su padre cobraron la importancia que no les había dado antes—. ¿Cómo que ciega? ¿A qué te refieres? —algo de miedo invadía su temblorosa voz.

—Akane, es que… —susurró Ranma cabizbajo.

—Ranma… explícame, por favor…

—Pues, el doctor Tofú no dijo mucho, Akane…

—¡Ranma, no me des vueltas! Dime que te dijo.

—B-bueno… él dijo que…

————————————————————————————————-

Akane lo meditó por unos segundos más, ella no podía estar ciega. Es decir, si estaba ciega debería sentirse diferente, ¿no? Y ella se sentía igual… ¡Diablos! ¡Esto no podía ser cierto!

Ranma llevaba observándola durante minutos, aunque no pudiera verle sus ojos, él podía percibir lo tensa que estaba ella. Sus músculos, sus movimientos, los gestos que hacía con la boca y cejas, le indicaban que un debate debía estar desarrollándose dentro de ella. Había logrado sacar al tío Soun de la habitación, argumentando que necesitaba hablar a solas con Akane, después de todo, el llanto de él no habría sido de ayuda para calmar a su prometida.

—P-pero no quiere decir que esté ciega, ¿no? Tú dijiste que aún no se sabía…

—Así es, Akane —interrumpió el doctor mientras entraba en el cuarto—. No lo sabremos hasta que te quites la venda…

Akane respiró profundo, dándose valor, no tenía que pensar negativamente. —De acuerdo, doctor. ¿Puede quitarme las vendas ahora?

El doctor Tofú sonrió, conocía a Akane desde que era chiquita, sabía que era muy fuerte y no se dejaría vencer fácil. —¿Lista? —le preguntó mientras se colocaba al lado suyo.

—Sí… —trató de que su voz sonara segura y firme, pero le había sido imposible, el miedo y los nervios la consumían por completo.

Ranma miraba expectante toda la escena. El doctor comenzaba a sacarle el vendaje de los ojos a su prometida… ¡Los nervios lo estaban matando! No podía imaginar el estado en que se encontraba ella. En cuanto Tofú terminó de sacarle el vendaje se sentó en la cama a un costado de Akane. La vio, cabizbaja, abrir los ojos lentamente y parpadear una vez…

—¿A-Akane? —preguntó con algo de temblor en su voz, pero ella no le respondía, sólo miraba hacia algún punto de la sábanas que estaban tapándole los pies…

Continuará…

**Notas de la autora: **

Buenas… ¡He vuelto! xD. Lo primero que quiero decir es ¡perdón!, no se imaginan la pena que me da publicar después de tanto tiempo. La verdad empecé la universidad, y entre otras cosas, fui postergando todo esto. Pero la razón más importante fue la falta de inspiración y que soy algo…pues…vaga xD, no tengo disculpas, lo sé.

Decidí no contestarles los reviews que me dejaron por el capítulo pasado por la simple razón de que creí que sería algo descolocado. Creo que varios perdieron la continuidad de la historia, o sino habría que releerla, entonces opté por no contestar individualmente y de forma privada. Pero obviamente agradezco infinitamente sus reviews, ya que siempre llegaban y me recordaban que tenía que escribir jeje. Muchísimas gracias a: **viry_chan**, **adrichan**, **Caro**, **Killina88**, **isabel**, **Naoko_tendo**, **Cyn**, **Encadenada**, **yram**, , **Eileen_Prince_Snape**, **lady**, **Mabel**, **CSJHFOREVER**, muchas gracias por sus reviews, en serio, me animan muchísimo a escribir.

Y quiero agradecer especialmente a **Caro**, que se tomó el trabajo de ayudarme con todo, desde ser mi pre-lectora hasta dándome ánimos para escribir, alentándome y… amenazándome… xD ¡Sos genial amiga! ^^. También no quiero dejar pasar la oportunidad de agradecerle a mi queridísima amiga (y loca por cierto xD) **Danny**, gracias por todo, también por amenazarme xDD, por andar apoyándome y dándome ánimos para escribir ^^. Este cap, va dedicado para ustedes dos, claro ;).

Bueno, espero ansiosa sus comentarios, críticas constructivas y opiniones ^^. Nos leemos pronto esta vez :P.

Saludos.


End file.
